Magic
by kittyluvr
Summary: Ron and Hermione share a magical experience. Oneshot. Rated R for strong sexual content.


Hey everyone, I have never actually written a proper sex scene before so I thought I would give it a go. I didn't write this just for pure hardcore sex because that isn't what this is. This is a romantic act between two people that are deeply in love. It is magical. Hence the title.

**Warning: **Very strong sexual content. Strong R rating. For mature adults only.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter etc.

* * *

**Magic**

Ron stared at the beautiful girl in front of him. She was flushed slightly with nerves but her face was alight with excitement. She wore the casual clothes that she always wears but Ron thought she looked better in them then she had ever before. He gave her a small smile and reached out to take her hands. She was trembling slightly and her palms were damp but she accepted his hands with a strong grip.

Ron took a deep breath. "Are you sure you are ready?" He could feel his heart skip a beat. This was it.

She nodded, her curls bouncing from the movement. "Yes." Her hand crept up to touch the magical contraceptive charm that hung around her neck. "Are you?"

He smiled at her lovingly. "Definitely."

Still holding hands they made their way over to the bed and sat down. Ron looked deep into her eyes. "I love you 'Mione."

Her eyes shone. "I love you Ron."

They stared at each other for a while longer before Hermione giggled.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," Hermione smiled. "I am just happy."

Ron smiled back. "Me too." He leaned in and locked her lips in a soft kiss. She kissed him back until he pulled away. He squeezed her hands and gave a small nod. She nodded back and kissed him again sweetly. He returned the kiss and moved his hands to her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she did so. Her fingers played with his hair sending tingles down his spine as it always did. As the kiss deepened their bodies got closer until they were practically pressed against each other. Hermione drew back for air and moved her hands to caress his chest through his shirt. She loved the feel of his firm chest beneath her fingers and slowly gathered the rim and began to pull it over his head. Ron removed his hands from her waist to help her. Once his shirt was off he dropped it on the floor and Hermione began to explore his skin. Her gentle fingers traced patterns over his chest leaving lines of tingles. Her hands reached his shoulders and she moved closer to him so that she could explore his back. The whole time they held eye contact, their faces so close that they could feel each other's warm breath.

Hermione had seen Ron topless before but never this intimately and she loved the feel of his body. She drew swirls on his skin with her fingers over his back and then back to his chest. Slowly she dropped her hands and rested them in her lap.

Ron reached his hands up to cup her face and kissed her gently. He then reached for her top and gently lifted it over her head. He dropped it with his shirt and moved his hands to her shoulders. Then he moved them over her arms and back. She sighed from the pleasure of his touch and he tickled her skin with his nails. She smiled and pressed her forehead against his. Ron moved his hands to her stomach and then lower back. His hands reached for the clip of her bra.

"Ready?" he asked.

Hermione could feel her heated cheeks and took a deep breath and nodded.

Ron kissed her softly before his fingers fiddled clumsily with the catch eventually releasing it. As he slid off her bra Hermione exhaled slowly. Once it had joined the rest of the clothes on the floor Ron fully looked at Hermione and his breath caught. His eyes returned to Hermione's and he saw the nervous look on her face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered and he felt her relax slightly. He cupped her face again but this time began to slowly move one hand down her neck and chest. He could feel the blood rushing to his ears as he gently traced around her breast. He could feel Hermione's breath quicken at his touch and he started stroking the skin of her breast slowly. Hermione placed her hand at the back of his head and drew him to her and kissed him hard. He kissed back, one hand still on her face, the other still stroking. Their passion intensified and suddenly they were struggling with each others remaining clothing. They helped each other strip down to nothing but their underwear. They paused.

"Ready?" asked Hermione this time.

Ron nodded and slowly they each removed their last layers of clothing. They stared at each others naked bodies unashamedly. They each thought of the other so beautiful and they both knew that this was right.

"This is it," stated Ron, his eyes intense.

"There is no one I would rather be with," Hermione said passionately, tears springing to her eyes.

"Me either."

They lay down on the bed side by side. Hermione reached out a hand to stroke Ron's cheek and Ron placed his hand on her naked waist. Their lips drew together in a passionate kiss. The kiss seemed to last for hours when realistically it was only minutes. Ron drew her closer and Hermione felt as if she was melting into him. As they kissed harder and more passionately the heat emanating from their bodies caused them to sweat and in the places where their skin touched they stuck together. They began taking more frequent gasps for air as they became increasingly more aroused.

Ron moved his mouth from Hermione's and began to plant kisses down her cheek and neck making her gasp from the sensation. Slowly he turned her over so that she was lying on her back. His lips followed her so that he ended up half laying on her. He moved his mouth back to hers then pulled away. He was in position over her.

He gave her one last questioning look his heart pounding with anticipation.

"Yes," Hermione said breathlessly. The intensity in her voice caused the blood begin to rush in his veins and could feel heat wash throughout his body.

Ron took a deep breath then entered her. Hermione gave a cry and her face twisted. Ron immediately was still, afraid that he had hurt her.

Hermione was gasping but she looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'm fine," she reassured him.

Ron touched her face and leaned forward to give her a kiss. Hermione gave a little moan from the feel of him moving inside her. Ron kissed her softly but Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a deeper and more lustful kiss. Ron sensed her wanting and pushed a little more into her. She gasped into his mouth then unskilfully gave a small thrust back. Ron felt a wave of shivers flow down his spine. Overcome by the feeling he wriggled slightly, back and forth.

Hermione moaned, louder this time and the sound made Ron's body begin to throb. She moved her mouth to his neck and kissed and tickled his sensitive skin with her tongue. She ran her hands through his hair and his scalp tingled along with rest of his body. He made a small sound as he pushed into her again. He had no idea that she could make him feel this good.

They clumsily began a rhythm, their bodies moving together as if dancing. Hermione's mouth returned to his and he kissed her hard, moving his mouth with the rhythm of their bodies. They continued their kiss as they moved, gasping and sighing into each other's mouths. Ron was lost in the pleasure of their union and couldn't concentrate on anything except the sweet taste of Hermione on his lips and the feel of him moving inside her. He was no longer clumsy and awkward, he now moved with grace and had gotten more comfortable with their position.

The more they moved the more pleasure they got and the more comfortable they became with moving with the others body. As they increased in speed they increased in velocity and the hotter and sweatier they became. Sensations were searing through their bodies and they were so filled with pleasurable feelings that they cried out every now and then. Their lips were still locked together and they clung to each other as they moved to their bodily rhythm.

Ron could feel a fiery sensation begin to build up within him. With every movement the feeling intensified until it seemed to explode within him. Hot fire flooded his veins and he cried out as all the pressure within him was released. Hermione reached her climax only a second later and she let out a scream and her back arched off the bed. Her hands clenched tufts of Ron's hair but he was too busy recovering from his own burst of ecstasy.

Gradually they relaxed and met each others eyes. Hermione seemed to glow with happiness and at that moment Ron's heart was filled to bursting with love for her. He slowly drew himself out of her then lay down next to her. Hermione snuggled into the crook of his arm, still panting from their activity. Ron kissed her on the forehead still regaining his own breath.

"I love you so much Hermione."

She smiled up at him, her flushed face shiny with sweat but warm with love. "Ronald Weasley, I love you too."

He sighed happily and relaxed around her curled body. With one hand he absently stroked her hair. His eyes fluttered shut. He could feel the gentle rising and falling of Hermione's chest as she drifted to sleep. He drifted off only a minute later a small smile spread across his lips.

Truly their love was magic.

* * *

R & R!

Wuv Kitty :)


End file.
